


A Meta on Common Cooking Spices

by nagasvoice



Category: The Losers
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Spices, Team Podfic, Team Restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic reading of general information about cooking spices provided in the Penzey's 2013 spice catalogs (aka spice pr0n!).  I have attempted to avoid details that are too specific to Penzey's particular products, and just address the characteristics of the spices.<br/>These are intended to bring the scents of home cooking and that of the great restaurants (of whatever size and complexity) to mind for inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meta on Common Cooking Spices

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to aislinn_m for the fabulous art on this - thankyou! My thanks to kate for help on hosting and linking, she makes it look seamless.

  


For Download: [As a single mp3, 15 minutes approximately](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/Spices1.mp3), [As an audiobook, in five chapters, as a rar file.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/Spices5.rar)


End file.
